A change of hearts
by yumyumicecream
Summary: Hermione has come back to the 7th year at Hogwarts and has trouble moving on after Dumbledores death. She finds comfort in the most unlikely blond Slytherin... No deathly hallows spoilers.
1. First Day Back

This is a fic between herm and Draco, Ron was never with herm, this is set in year 7 but Voldemort has magically disappeared from my story so does not really follow what has happened, maybe I will write something about it is passing, otherwise, it pretty much continues on from book six.

**Disclaimer:** Well, as much as I would like to, Jk owns all the stories ect, unless I invent a character, who would be mine, muhahaha.

Enjoy, read and review!!

* * *

Hermione's POV 

I turned round and glanced behind at the Slytherin table.

'What are you doing?' said Ron looking at me oddly

_Ugh! One tiny move and I get interrogated._

'I can just feel eyes watching me, it's really weird.'

_Every time I turn around I see a certain blond haired ferret staring at me, except I don't think it would be wise to share this with the Ron and Harry as they have developed this brotherly protectiveness towards me since Dumbledore died._

'Stop fidgeting and eat! You haven't eaten anything!'

_God cant they just leave me alone! They sound like my mother all summer…_

'I'm just not hungry ok?'

_I can feel someone watching me, I turn around and there he is staring at me. Ugh. One more time and I'm gonna hex him into next week._

'Herm come on, let it go, no ones watching you'

'Look!' I say angrily and turn around, and there he is again!

_Oh he has picked the wrong day to pick with me. When I'm done with him Ill post his remains in a matchbox to his dear mummy!_

I stand up, push the bench violently back and march to the Slytherin table. Draco looks alarmed but pissed off as well.

'What do you think you are playing at?!' I shout

'Me! your are the one who has been staring at me non stop all morning Granger!'

'You need your eyesight tested, would you like me to fix it for you?!?' I said pulling out my wand. He too pulled out his.

'Silence!' a voice boomed

_The whole hall is now quiet with all eyes on us. Professor McGonagall is storming towards us, oh shit._

'You!' she bellowed 'and you!' pointing at us, 'Come with me'

* * *

Draco's POV 

_Oh great. This is all the mudbloods fault. I am now sitting in McGonagall's office with her giving us huge lecture when I could be doing more useful things, like grabbing Pansy and heading into an empty classroom. God she does ramble on…_

'…and as punishment'

_She said what?!?!?!?_

'Punishment!?'

'Yes mister Malfoy, I think punishment is in order for the disturbance of breakfast, unless of course there is a reasonable explanation' she said looking over her glasses questioningly.

'Ask the mudblood'

'I will not have that kind of language used in front of me mister Malfoy'

_Woops, not a great idea to use mudblood if I'm gonna get out of this._

'Well Miss Granger?'

'All the way through breakfast he was staring at me' said Granger pathetically.

_Hey that's not right, every time I glanced over in the direction of the Gryffindor table she was staring at me…_

'No Granger, I think you will find it was you staring at me'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

'Was not!'

'Silence!'

_Is that the only word in her vocabulary…?_

'You are behaving like children and I will not have it!'

_Ohhh I'm so scared now_

'You will both have detention with me every evening after your lessons finish until you have learnt to grow up.'

_What! No fair. I have a life you know lady…_

'But…'

'That is my final word Miss Granger, please return to your classes and I will see you both at 5:00 sharp outside my office'

_Harsh, now I have to be stuck with stupid mudblood all week, great. What was she staring at me for. Well it could be my obvious good looks, but she is a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin. Ha, I could have some fun with this. Make detention slightly more….interesting. God she is still talking….bla bla….pointing at the door….good I can leave. Where to now, can't be fucked to go to divination._


	2. Distracted Lessons

So, chapter 2 is here. Nothing much to say, Hermione and Draco leave McGonagall's office and head back to their dorms. Just realised, Draco probably wouldn't be welcome back at Hogwarts, but my version is that Draco was forced to or Voldy will kill his family (which is true), and he has been forgiven (but some teachers and many students are cold towards him).

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the characters or story, all JK's.

* * *

Hermione's POV

_Stupid….lying….blond…..all his fault….kill Draco….poison?...knife?...what the….?!?!? Woops just walked into Harry._

'Hello? Earth to Hermione?'

'Wha…oh hi Harry'

'What did old McGonagall say?

'Detention, all week, all evening, with stupid Draco'

'That's a bit harsh'

'Ye….'

'Are you ok Herm, you seem…..I dunno, different'

'Different to what?'

_Here comes the questioning again…_

'Let's just go back to the common room Harry, I need to get my books'

_He can sense I've tried to change the subject…._

'Sure. Herm, you'd tell me if something was up, ye?'

'Course, come on, we'll be late'

_Thank god I can go off to ancient runes now._

* * *

Draco's POV

_Where to now? No chance I'm going to divination…_

'Mister Malfoy'

_Oh shit…_

'Professor Slughorn, I was just headed…'

'Where should you be at the moment?'

'Divination'

_Great that's my plan out the window…_

'And where are you now going to go?'

_Smart ass…_

'Divination'

_Grrr…_

'Would you like me to escort you Mister Malfoy?'

_Yes because I really want a babysitter…._

'I think I will be ok'

'Well, I will be checking with professor Trelawney to make sure you arrived, good day'

_Sticks his big nose where it doesn't belong…._

'Yes sir'

* * *

Hermione's POV

_Why did I ever take this subject, it is so boring! Bla bla bla, square with a squiggle, circle in a triangle, bird looking thing, stick looking thing. It's not like anyone speaks in runes…._

'Miss Granger maybe you could tell us?'

'Could you translate this for us?'

_What is up with me? I think this is the first time, ever, that I have willingly not paid attention and can not answer a question._

'The snake…'

'Yes..'

'Bit the…'

'Carry on'

'cheeseburger?!?!'

'I think not Miss Granger, could you tell us perhaps Mister Zabini?'

_Cheeseburger?!?!?! I'm sure it's because I have been away from school all summer, ye that's it. A bit out of practice…_

'Very good Mister Zabini. Now, your homework'

_It's the first day! First lesson of the first day!_

'I would like you to translate the story on page thirteen please, for tomorrow'

_That will take ages, and I have detention! What a wonderful first day…_

* * *

Malfoy's POV

_What a mind-numbingly, dull, useless subject. Why oh why does my mother force me to take this subject. I could be doing better things than this. How is divination going to help me in my future, unless I end up as something like a divination teacher…?_

'Mister Malfoy, would you like to demonstrate by looking into the crystal ball and telling us what you see'

_No_

'Come on Mister Malfoy, it's very easy, I'm sure you could see something'

_I don't really want to thanks._

'Just look into the crystal ball'

_Fine, god leave me alone Lady._

'I see, a blond, good looking boy, in a lesson, looking very bored. Now he is standing up and leaving the classroom'

_There, happy?!?!_

'No, no silly, it doesn't say that'

'That's what I saw'

'I see, you making a mistake, changing views towards a person, and death, you are in danger'

_I'm sure I am. Anything else?_

'I'll be careful then'

_Thank Merlin, that's the bell. Good I can leave now._


	3. Unexpected actions

I'm back, I don't know for how long seeing as I am starting a very busy new year at school tomorrow, but I will try to update

I'm back, I don't know for how long seeing as I am starting a very busy new year at school tomorrow, but I will try to update.

So, to detention….

**Disclaimer**- Don't own it, never will.

Hermione's POV

_Great. What a waste of time. Now, instead of going to the common room and getting started on the mountain of __textbooks that is my homework, I have to go to detention. What fun. _

'Hello Miss Granger, punctual as usual I see. Good to see you back to your normal self after that disturbance at breakfast.'

_What do you know?_

'Your detention will involve sorting out all these records in alphabetical order. Peeves decided it would be funny to destroy the records room so this will be your job until I see that you and Mr Malfoy have matured.'

The door slams open and Malfoy walks in. He walks over to us and scowls at me.

'Right then, lets get this show on the road. I have things to do. When do we get off?'

'Nice of you to join us Mr Malfoy. I was just explaining to Miss Granger here what your job will be. You can fill him in Miss Granger; I have work to be getting on with. I will check back every half hour or so to check how you are doing. Good Day.'

'So what do we have to do, Granger?'

'Sort out files. Alphabetically. You go over there. Then we don't have to talk.'

_Ouch, someone's in a mood. Maybe it's that time of the month…_

'I see someone is in a great mood.'

_If I'm stuck here I might as well try to make it fun._

'I'm here, wasting my precious time, with you. I think that is reason enough, don't you? So if you don't mind, could you wank off now?'

_Feisty she is. _

'Language language. That is no way for a lady to speak.'

'Would you mind leaving me alone?! The faster I get this done, the faster I can start my runes essay.'

_She is so easy to wind up. Now how to really annoy her…_

'You are hot when you're mad.'

_I see her eyes flame at me as she turns around. That did it. _

'You listen here Malfoy! I'm here because of you… Why are you laughing!! This is not funny!!'

_I crack up in total hysterical laughter. Then she does something completely unexpected. She slaps me._

'What was that for?!' I say suddenly angry.

She doesn't answer but sits there laughing so hard that her shoulders are shaking. I grab her shoulder and turn her around. Then I see, she's not laughing. She's crying.

Hermione's POV

_I honestly don't know what came over me. One minute I'm filling reports, trying to ignore stupid Malfoy then the next thing I know I slap him. And now I'm sitting here howling, completely letting my guard down. I never let my guard now. And worst of all, Malfoy's here to see it all._

'Hey Granger, cut that out.'

_His voice sounds different than usual. No malice and hatred. But is that worry in his voice?_

'I'm ok you know. You're a girl, you don't hit very hard.'

_What am I doing?_

'It's not that. I don't care if I hurt you.'

_Why am I telling him? I am getting dangerously close to telling him something that I would never want anyone to know._

I need to go to dinner and this seemed to be an ok spot to stop seeing as the next chapter has a different tone. I promise to continue soon. If I get good feedback then Ill carry on.


End file.
